the one where monica is pregnant
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: I wanted to write this badly.If I could change one thing about F.R.I.E.N.D.S , it would be this.
1. Chapter 1

{ITS EMMA FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL AND THE GANG AFTER SAYING BYE IS STILL LOOKING DREAMINGLY AT THE SCHOOL GATE}

Joey : " I told you........ I am not looking at the hot teacher. "

Chandler : " And I am not looking at that pigeon."

Ross : " And I am not looking at that .......... that ....yes that geek over there."

Monica: " Have you all gone blind?"

Phoebe: " I once got blind too and Dr. Tokinosho cured me. I think I still have his number."

Rachel : " I cant hear what you all are saying. Its so wonderful..Emma and her first day at school."

Chandler : " Welcome to the land of deaf and blind."

Ross: " I remember my first day at school too."

Monica: " You wet your pants that day."

Ross : " No .. I didnt."

Chandler : " There's only one way to find out. Come with me in my time machine."

Joey : " Or..I am about to audition for a game show : " The Moment of Truth." They strap you with a truth detector and ask you weird questions. Ross can be the first participant and we will ask him about his first day at school."

Chandler : " Thats not a truth detector. Thats a lie detector."

Ani : " In Ross's case the show would have to be called " The Moment of Toilet."

{AFTER A REALLY LONG PERIOD OF SILENCE AND SHOCK}

Ross : " Who are you again."

Phoebe : " He is my ex-boyfriend. He was in the movie the X-men."

Joey : " No..he was'nt."

Mike : " Phoebe..you never told me about him."

Ani: " You should'nt worry man. I am totally over Pheebs. I even tried to erase the tattoo of her boobs from my shoulders."

Ross : " You have a tattoo of her boobs."

Monica : " I thought that tattoo was for breast cancer awareness programme."

Mike : " Can I see the tattoo on your back pheebs ? Coz now I suspect thats something else and certainly not a ........................"

Rachel : " Come on Mike...thats just a tattoo."

Monica : " Thats nothing."

Mike : " Easy for you to say. What if Chandler had a tattoo of someone's boobs. "

Joey : " He already has three nipples. Why would he want two more?"

Ross : " Do you know what did the teacher said about Emma ? That she is magic."

Joey : " That hot teacher is in Emma's class. Wow."

Rachel : " And MAGIC is short for Most Attractive Girl In Class."

Ani : " If Pheebs were magic , I would be Harry Potter."

Mike : " Get away from her."

Pheebs : " I still have got it . Two men are fighting for me. YAY."

Ani : " May the better man win."

Mike : " I already won. I married her."

Ani : " We will see."

THIS IS JUST HOW IT ALL BEGAN.

SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW.


	2. Chapter 2

**{AT THE AUDITION OF " THE MOMENT OF TRUTH}**

Joey : " It feels so great to have you here Chandler"

Chandler : " And it feels so great to have you here Monica."

Joey : " Where is she?"

Chandler : " Cant you see I am pointing towards my heart?"

Joey : " I am so nervous.......Chandler can you sit on that truth detector chair for me?"

Chandler : " Thats Lie detector dude."

Joey : " Whatever."

**{AFTER TWO MINUTES.**

**CHANDLER IS ALMOST STRAPPED AT THE CHAIR AND IS LOOKING VERY RIDICULOUS.**

**JOEY HAS THE QUESTION ENVELOPES WITH HIM}**

Joey : " I will ask you some questions. You just reply with 'yes ' or ' no' ."

Chandler : " Ok"

Joey : " I said 'yes' or 'no'.You cant say Ok?"

Chandler : " Yes ."

Joey : " So Mr Chandler , whats your name . "

Chandler : " Chandler Bing"

Joey : : It sounds a very familiar name.I am sure I have heard it before."

Chandler : " Yes."

Joey : " I cant remember where I have heard this name."

Chandler :" You must have heard it....."

Joey:" OMG I never noticed it. You are a true human bing"

Chandler:" Yeah"

Joey :" Human Bing. Ha ha ha . ..... ha ha ha {keeps laughing to himself for some time}

Chandler :" Thats very funny"

Joey :" So here is your first question : " Have you ever kissed your best friends wife?"

Chandler: " I kissed Rachel"

Joey:" Yes or No ?"

Chandler :" No... coz my best friend JT is unmarried."

**{and a machine like voice says : and this answer is ...{ long pause}...correct**}

Joey:" Congrats. By the way who is JT."

Chandler:" Joey Tribb....."

Joey : " His name sound familiar ..here's the second question : Have you ever been paid for sex?"

Chandler : " My dad's friend gave me some cookies while trying to make me sit in his lap."

Joey :" Yes or no?"

Chandler:" No."

**{and a machine like voice says : and this answer is ...{ longer pause}...correct}**

Joey:" Here's the third question : " Will you pose nude in a porn magazine for one million dollars?"

Chandler :" OHH....OHHHH..OHHHOOO. No. Can we leave now?"

Joey: " ........................"

Chandler:" Why are you silent?

Joey :" I cant do this. I cant."

**{AND JOEYS RUNS OUT OF ROOM. COMES BACK. LOOKS AROUND AND WALKS OUT.**

**CHANDLER LOOKS AT THE CHAIR AND SAYS : " THESE CHAINS CANT CONTAIN ME."**

TOMORROW IS THE BIG DAY PEOPLE.

MONICA WILL BE PREGNANT.


	3. Chapter 3

{RACHEL IS ON PHONE WITH ROSS}

Rachel : " No....You listen carefully....it was you ..not me...you who said that you will pick Emma from school."

Ross: "I never said that?"

Rachel : " You mean to say that you forgot to pick Emma on her first day to school? And now you are telling a while lie.."

Ani :" What if he is telling a white lie. Love is color blind."

Ross: " Get off the line Ani. Now..."

Rachel :" He said get off the line Ani."

Ani :" Its not fair. You are letting Pheebs stay."

Rachel : " Pheebs..?"

Pheebs :" Oh... Hi Rachel."

Ross: " Leave us alone."

Rachel :" I am going to pick Emma..."

Ross: " Drive safely.."

Ani : " And dont whistle at girls when you are driving.."

{RACHEL IS ABOUT TO LEAVE WHEN THE PHONE RINGS AGAIN}

Monica : " Hi Rach....Its me ..Monica....."

rachel: " I will call you later.I have to go...."

Monica: " Wait..."

{AT MONICA'S}

Pheebs : " I cant believe that I am first to know. Wow."

Monica : " I called Rach. She never answered."

Pheebs : " does Chandler know?"

Monica : " He has gone with Joey to an audition."

Pheebs : " Now what will happen to Zack and Erica. Can I adopt them?"

Monica : " No."

Pheebs : " Can I adopt your yet to be born baby?

{SORRY AM A BIT TIRED. WILL WRITE THE REST TOMORROW}


	4. Chapter 4

{AT EMMA'S SCHOOL}

Rachel : {shouting at the top of her lungs} " Who did this? "

{One of the teacher comes forward and says in a nervous tone : " One of the kids .."

Rachel : " Who is the Incharge here?"

{meanwhile Emma is playing with a boy}

Principal : " We are sorry mam but its almost unnoticable. "

Rachel :"Some one has cut my daughter's hair and you are saying its unnoticable. She could have been killed. Have'nt you seen Sweeny Todd."

Prinicipal : " No. I havent seen Sweeny Todd."

Ani : " I hate Johnny Deep too."

Rachel : " Why did you came here."

Ani : " Come on. Thats not a big deal. See ..Emma has already forgiven him .They look so happy together."

Rachel : " You mean to say that Emma is playing with the boy who cut her hair?"

Ani : " No. I mean to say that two children are playing ."

Principal : " We assure you mam that this will not be repeated in future."

{AT CENTRAL PERK}

Chandler :" Why did you ran away from the audition. It was big."

Joey : " I dont think asking personal questions ..the answers of which could hurt people and break families is entertaining. I cant be a part of that show."

Mike : " I dont know anything about Pheebs past . The one moment I was sure I knew everything and now her ex boy-friend Ani shows up."

Joey : " Pheebs loves you man. I have seen it in her eyes."

Chandler : " Hey I can see myself in your eye."

Mike : " You guys have to help me. I cant let Ani win."

{AT MONICA'S}

Monica : " It has been one hour and noone has showed up. I am dying to tell people..."

Pheebs :" One of my friend died while giving birth to a child.

Monica: " What."

Pheebs : " Why dont we keep it our secret and nine months later they will find out.....how great will be that."

{SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW. HAVE FUN}


	5. Chapter 5

{AT MONICA'S}

Monica : " Does anybody care that I am pregnant. "

Pheebs : " Yeah.....Its kind of getting boring..waiting for dont you pee on that stick again."

Monica : " What!"

Pheebs: " Just to make sure."

Monica: " I am sure..."

{ENTERS CHANDLER & JOEY}

Joey : " Pheebs.. would you pose in a nude magazine for one million dollars."

Pheebs: " They give one million dollars for that!!!! I got less than a thousand."

Chandler : " And Mike thinks he knows everything about you."

Monica: " Pheebs...."

Pheebs : " Oh yeah...Monica is pregnant."

Chandler : " .........................?"

Joey : " Who is the father?"

Monica: " Pheebs.... You ruined it....."

{CHANDLER NERVOUSLY TAKES MONICA'S HAND IN HIS HAND......AND ...}

Monica : " are going to be a daddy."

Pheebs: " I posed in a porn magazine for sailors."

{EVERYONE LOOKS SHOCKINGLY AT PHEEBS ....AND FINALLY AFTER A LONG SILENCE CHANDLER SAYS : " My sperm did it. "

Joey : " Yeah man..I cant believe it."

{ENTERS ROSS AND RACHEL}

Rachel: " Is everything OK?"

Joey : " Monica is pregnant and Pheebs posed in a porn magazine"{ Joey starts gasping for breath after saying it in one go}

Ross: " I cant believe it."

Chandler : " Why does everyone keep saying that. I have the fastest sperm in the world."

Rachel : " I am so happy for you guys." { She hugs everyone and Pheebs pushes her way in}

Joey : " I am going to be an uncle."

Chandler : " And I am going to be a dad...coz my sperm is better than yours."

Joey : " I was the number one sperm donor..."

Chandler : " Hah ...you are a dolphin.I am a sperm whale."

Pheebs : " And I was the first one to know about it."

Ross: " Technically , Monica was the first one to know about it......and Mon why did'nt you called me "

{ Mon stares at him }

Ross: " Okay..you called me but I was in class. I get it."

{SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW.

THE SAD PART IS COMING}


	6. Chapter 6

{AT CENTRAL PERK}

Joey : " Yesterday I was thinking that all of you have or are going to have kids. Why cant I have one."

Chandler : " Why dont you marry a pregnant woman"

Rachel : " You are right Joey. You need to settle down."

Joey: " Yeah...I am going to do it. I am going to spend my life with the next girl who walks in."

{TWIN JAPANESE SISTERS ENTERS}

Joey: " Does God wants me to be in a threesome?"

Ross: " Come on Joey. This is your last one and talk with her."

Pheebs : " OHH I thought I and Ursala were the only twins on planet."

Monica : " Pheebs ...you also thought that my yet to be born child is evil."

Pheebs: " Yeah he is. My grandmother's spirit told me."

{SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW.

SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO WRITE TODAY}


	7. Chapter 7

BEFORE I WRITE ANYTHING TODAY , I WANT TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT TWO OF MY FAV SITCOMS: "**F.R.I.E.N.D.S **" AND "**SCRUBS**". THERE ARE A LOT OF SIMILARITIES.

Ross and Rachel have a on again off again relationship....just like J.D and Elliot Reed.

Chandler and Joey ...........and J.D and guy love.

Joey was once Dr Drake Ramoray.

And this is weird: Dr. Percival Ulysses "Perry" Cox . Chandler is matthew PERRY and monica is courtney COX.

And Carla and Monica.

Well , Enough said . Lets see whats happening today.

{AT MONICA'S}

Jack Geller: " Oh my god. My little Harmonica is going to have a littler her-monica of her own."

Monica : " How do you know that its a girl!"

Pheebs : " Its a boy and an evil one."

Judy Geller : " It may be a son or a daughter. Ross has both."

Chandler : " We have Jack and Erica. We win. "

Ross: " I have to go. I am late for class."

Pheebs : " This is my last warning guys . Get rid of this child. It is evil"

Monica: " Whats wrong with you Pheebs."

Ross: " Pheebs ...can I have a word with you."

{Ross takes Pheebs to a corner. }

Ross: {alomost whispering } " This means a lot to us."

Pheebs: " I am just trying to save them. I saw it in dream yesterday. Chandler and monica are going to hospital in a car on a rainy car stops. Monica is in labor. Chandler goes for he returns, Monica is dead and a alien devil is in the car."

Ross: " What?"

Pheebs : " Oh wait...that was a late night movie I saw."

Ross: " What "

Pheebs : {shouting to Monica}" Dont are safe. Your child is not evil"

{Ross waves to all and leaves}

Chandler : " Hey have you noticed that if you add 'G' to 'ROSS' ,it becomes 'GROSS'."

Pheebs : " yeah. G STRING + ROSS = GROSS STRING"

{RACHEL IS AT EMMA'S SCHOOL AGAIN}

Rachel : " That boy cut her hairs again"

Principal: " I am Sorry . I will personnaly look into the matter and ensure that ....."

Rachel: " Dont you know that you can kill people while cutting hair. Have'nt you seen Sweeny Todd."

Principal: " Thanks to you mam...I have seen it."

{PHEEBS AND MIKE ARE IN A RESTAURANT}

Mike : " I love you so much."

Pheebs : " I know."

Mike : " Then why Ani......"

Pheebs : " I dont know....I think I am sorry."

Mike : " Today is the best day of my life."

Pheebs : " What about the day we got married?"

Mike : " I meant...."

{JACK AND JUDY HAVE JUST LEFT.

MONICA IS IN KICHEN AND CHANDLER IS SURFING INTERNET}

Chandler : " Its a porn site......no wait ...its just another pregnant women showing her ..."

Monica : {Almost shouting from kitchen} " Dont you have to go to work today."

Chandler : "naah. I prefer staying home and watching porn..i mean pregnant lady sites."

{THE PHONE JOEY}

Chandler : " Yeah I Baywatch time."

Joey : " Remember those Japanese chicks...they want to have a threesome with me."

Chandler : " Are you sure?"

Joey : " Yeah ...one of them said something about never having riden a tricycle before."

Chandler : " May be she wants to be a cyclist."

Joey : " Let me check. "

............

{CHANDLER IS STARTLED BY A NOISE IS KITCHEN .....CHANDLER RUSHES THERE ONLY TO FIND MONICA FAINT}

{IN SACRED HEARTS HOSPITAL. MONICA HAS REGAINED SENSES AND CHANDLER IS HOLDING HER HANDS.

THE GANG IS WAITING OUTSIDE}

Monica : " Is our baby okay...."

Chandler : " The Doctor has said the reports will be out soon."

Monica : " What is something wrong...what if I will never be...."

Chandler : " Monica...your name ends with 'NICA'.thats anagram for 'I CAN'. You can do anything,You are the most wonderful woman in world."

{OUTSIDE THE ROOM}

Joey : " Now that the Monica is ok..can I say somthing which I wanted to say for a long time...."

Ross : " I know. That nurse is hot."

{ENTERS J.D.}

{SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW.I CANT WRITE FOR MORE THAN A HOUR.

I AM NOT SUPERMAN.}


	8. Chapter 8

{ANIWAYS AM SORRY THAT COULDNT WRITE FOR THE LAST FEW AM FOR THE SUPPORT.}

Chandler is talking with J.D.

Chandler : " Thanks a lot."

J.D : " Dont will be fine."

Joey : " Have you ever done a breast implant surgery?"

Insteads of replying J.D tilts his head to the left and finally says : " Dont kill me."

Chandler : " Were you day dreaming just now?"

Joey : " I think he was picturing the breast implant."

{AT A CHEESY RESTAURANT}

Pheebs : " Whats this Ani. You said it was a surprise."

Ani : " Its a surprise. You must have thought that I am taking you to a great place but here we are."

Pheebs : " Its a great place."

Ani : " What? This is the worst restaurant in city."

Pheebs : " There's nothing wrong with this place."

Ani : " The reason I brought you here was because last time we had a great time. But the only memories I have of that night are the candles...the music the food. I want to see that If your presence can make this night equally memorable at this crappy then I would be sure that it was you not the place that did the magic."

Pheebs : " Ani..you will have to get over me. I am married ....I love Mike.....but you are a great can have any girl you want"

Ani : " Can I have Rachel."

Pheebs : " What?"

Ani : " You said that I can have any girl i wanted."

{IN HOSPITAL. AT MONICA'S BED}

Carla : " You are doing great."

Monica : " Thanks ."

{ENTERS ELLIOT}

Elliot : " Here you are.I am going to kill J.D "

Carla : " Not again.....I am so tired of your on again off again relationship."

Monica : " My friend Rachel had the same problem. But now she is so happy. You should meet her."

Elliot : " Whatever."

Monica : " And we can have a girls night.. all four of us and..."

Carla : " That would be great."

Monica : " I will make a list of all the fun things we can do."

Carla : " You are should take a rest."

Elliot : " I am going to kill him. Dont try to stop me."

Pheebs : " If you want I can take you to a voo-doo expert."

{SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW.

TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE THE GREATEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN}


	9. Chapter 9

{AT EMMA'S SCHOOL}

Rachel : " Here I am again. Where is that little sweeney todd?"

Principal : " He has been absent for the last three days."

Rachel : " Then who cut Emma's hair?"

Principal : " This has never happened in our school before. "

Rachel : " I can see what is going on here."

Principal : " May be Emma cuts her hair herself."

Rachel: " How can a little girl cut her own hair "

Principal : " Then how can a little boy cut her hair."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{AT SACRED HEARTS HOSPITAL}

Turk : " What happened."

J.D : " Its one of my patients."

Turk : " You mean that control-freak woman."

J.D : " No... Its ....."

Turk : " You dont remember her name..do you?"

J.D : " I think its something like Bing."

Turk : " Bing?"

J.D : " Yeah. I remember it because it rhymed with Big bang theory."

Turk : " Bing Bang"

{A FLYING OBJECT HITS J.D. HE TURNS AROUND TO FIND THE JANITOR.}

J.D : " Aniways , I was saying that she will not be able to have a baby. I dont know how to break the news to her"

{TO BE CONTINUED}


	10. the one where chandler kisses a doctor

{TURK IS WALKING WITH A LIMP. ENTERS J.D.}

J.D : " What happened?"

Turk : " I told him that his son will never be able to walk again. And he and his two friends tried to break my leg"

J.D : " You are scaring me. This woman has five friends. They will crush my balls if I told that there are chances that she would never be pregnant."

{J.D TILTS HIS HEAD TO HIS LEFT AND PICTURES ROSS,RACHEL , JOEY , CHANDLER AND PHEEBS ARE BEATING HIM.}

J.D : " That Chandler guy is gay."

Turk : " May be thats why she cant get pregnant."

J.D : " She has a T shaped uterus."

Turk : " Just like Tina Fey in the movie 'Baby mama'."

J.D : " You watched that movie?"

Turk : " Carla ....."

J.D : " I understand."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{Joey spots Elliot.}

Joey : " How you doin?"

{Elliot looks at him thinks his howyoudoin is working}

Joey : " So you are Elliot Red. Its funny because one of my friend is green. Rachel Green "

Elliot : " Cant you even read the name tag. It says Elliot Reid. Not Red. OMG it says is a mistyping.... I am going to fix it."

{Joey continues laughing to himself.}

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{CHANDLER IS TALKING WITH ROSS }

Chandler : " I think the doctor who is looking after Monica is gay."

Ross : " Your gay-dar told you that?"

Chandler : " Well more than 2 people here have said the 'f'' word about him"

Ross :" Ouch."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{J.D. is preparing himself to break the news to Chandler}

J.D : " There is something I have to say to we move over there ..its quieter back there"

Chandler : " Are you asking me to move in with you."

J.D :" No. "

Chandler : " Got you."

{JUST THEN TURK COMES AND HUGS J.D. SAYS 'LOVE YOU MAN' AND LEAVES }

J.D :" There are less than 1 percent chances that your wife will be able to have a baby."

Chandler : {after a long period of silence } " You mean like 0.99 percent chances?"

J.D : " I am not that good with numbers. Thats one of the reason I became a Doctor. I failed in Maths class."

Chandler : {arriving quickly at a decision} " I will do anything you want if you can help us....I mean anything..{ he tries to kiss J.D who for a moment kisses him back and then pushes him away}

J.D : { shouting to the rest of hospital } " There is nothing to was a girl before his sex change operation. "

{Janitor walks away happy with a camera phone in his hand. and saying : " Wow. My camera moment"}

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{Pheebs, Ani and Mike have came to see Monica}

Mike : " I brought you flowers."

Ani : " I brought your favorite flowers."

Monica : " Pheebs........"

Pheebs : " No its OK. Ani is just my friend and Mike is just my husband."

Mike : " Isnt is weird that you have been in the hospital for one week now.."

Monica : " Yeah . I too was thinking that. I am just two weeks pregnant."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{TO BE CONTINUED.

SEE YOU TOMORROW}


	11. Chapter 11

{Rachel spots Chandler....}

Rachel: " Are you crying?"

Chandler : " I just kissed a guy."

Rachel : " And you are crying because he didnt kissed you back."

Chandler : " There are one in a million chances that Monica will have this baby."

Rachel : " And there were one in a zillion chances that you would marry Monica."

Chandler : " You are right. We will do it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{Ani is talking with is not there.}

Pheebs : " I have made up my mind. Its not going to be you. I wont risk what I have with Mike."

Ani : " I just want to see you happy."

Pheebs : " WOW."

Ani : " Nothing makes a woman more happy than having sex."

Pheebs : " You want to see me having sex with Mike .But why?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{Joey and Mike }

Mike : " Am I not cute?"

Joey : " Ask Chandler. Only he thinks guys are cute."

Mike : " What do you think about I should do to get Pheebs back."

Joey : " Make her jealous. Pretend you have a relationship with another woman."

Mike : " I cant love any other woman."

Joey : " I cant help you."

Mike : " I think I now know what to do."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW.}

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

{MONICA IS SLEEPING. CHANDLER WALKS IN.....

HE LOOKS AT HER DREAMINGLY }

YOU MAY REMEMBER THE TIME {IN SEASON 2} WHEN JOEY MOVED OUT AND EDDIE MOVED IN....CHANDLER WAS STARTLED WHEN MONICA WAS STARING AT HIM WHILE HE WAS SLEEPING.

CHANDLER TRIES TO FIND A COMFORTABLE PLACE TO SIT AND ACCIDENTLY DROPS A GLASS TO THE GROUND.

YOU MAY ALSO REMEMBER WHEN MONICA NICKNAMED CHANDLER AS A DROPPER.{IN THE ONE WITH THE BALL}

WELL MONICA WAKES UP .

Monica : " Whats wrong."

Chandler : " Nothing. "

Monica : " I know something is going on... I also know you kissed the doctor."

Chandler: { Pretending as if he heard something which is not true } " Why would I kiss a female doctor?"

Monica : " I know you kissed J.D "

Chandler : " I can explain."

Monica : " I understand. Well now we are sure he is not gay. This is where my part comes."

Chandler : " You mean you are going to kiss him too?"

Monica : " He is our only hope."

{ENTERS J.D.}

J.D. : " How is favorite cook doing?"

Monica : " Am good. "

J.D : " You are a great cook. I love your restaurant."

{Chandler walks out.}

{Ross is getting ready for work when his mobile phone rings. Its Joey.}

Ross : " Now what? "

Joey : " Remember those Japanese twins?"

Ross : " The one's from japan."

Joey : " They are not one. They are two. Thats why they are called twins."

Ross : " I get it."

Joey : " They want a threesome."

Ross : " What?"

Mike finally came up with a plan. He decided to tell Pheebs a lie that Ani tried to kiss him.

Pheebs : " I cant believe it."

Mike : " I cant believe it too."

Pheebs : " I told you ...he is a good kisser."

Mike : " Doesnt it bothers you that Ani is gay."

Pheebs : " Why should it bother me. Its not like he is my boy-friend or something.

{mike gives a sign of relief}

________________________________________________________________________________---

SEE YOU TOMORROW


	13. Chapter 13

{Day 8 at Sacred Hearts Hospital}

J.D.'s Narration : "Ahh.. beginning of another great day at work. Everyone looks so clean..so organised.. so perfect. Ouchh Snoop Dogg intern is late for the first time today and unfortunately for him Dr Kelso is on time."

{J.D. looks at his watch and slips and falls.}

Janitor { holding his broom like a sword } "Many have came but fallen"

J.D : " Damn."

Janitor : " Did'nt you saw the 'wet floor' sign?"

J.D : {after looking around} " I still cant see it."

Janitor: " Ohh. i forgot to put the sign here."

**J.D's fantasy shot** : Janitor is looking very old and has alziemer's. J.D is still the same{ he is even wearing the same shirt}

Comes a hot girl wearing a bikini.

She slips on the floor and falls.

Janitor {laughing hysterically} : " Oh ...I again forgot to put the wet floor sign."

Hot Girl : "I will kill you"

{CUT TO PRESENT}

J.D : {to Janitor } : " You will be killed by a hot girl wearing coconut bikini "

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{Joey is trying to flirt with Elliot}

Elliot : "I understand that you are Monica's best friend but..."

Rachel {shouting from a distance } "No......... I am her best friend."

Joey {trying to shhh rachel} " If needed I am ready to be the Sperm Donor."

Elliot : " I dont think that would be necessary"

Joey : " I was the number one sperm donor."

Elliot : " With the advances in modern medicines , I am sure Monica will be able to carry a child."

Joey : " Cant you use my sperm?"

Elliot : " No..Mr Spermman...thats not necessary."

Joey : " Cant you my sperm is the last chance I have of carrying my family's name. Ross and Rachel have Emma. Pheebs had triplets. All my sisters have babies of their own."

Elliot : " You are has babies..J.D has one. Turk and Carla have one..Dr Cox has ................"

Joey : " Who the hell are these people."

Elliot starts crying but soon controls herself.

Joey : " Will you like to have lunch with me."

Elliot : " Are you asking me on a date?"

Joey : " I was Dr. Drake Ramoray."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Dr. COX WHO HAD TO TALK TO ELLIOT INCIDENTALLY WALKS INTO MONICA'S}

Monica : " Chandler.....is it you?"

Dr. Cox : " Is that even a name? Dear God... people cant even re-arrange the alphabets to form a good name. How hard is that."

Monica : " Dr. it you? You work here? Oh my God."

Dr Cox : " You know me?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

{TO BE CONTINUED}

TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WRITER'S NOTES:

1} Many people {including myself} have asked me that what is this fan-fic doing in F.R.I.E.N.D.S. category. Why isnt it is in crossover section?

I think Dr Cox, J.D , Carla and Elliot are just Doctors and nurses here. Unlike I had anticipated , their presense has nothing to do with the story.

I think taking Monica to Sacred Hearts Hospital was a big mistake.

2:Initially , I had planned that Joey will hook up with Elliot. But ....

3: Elliot : " You are has babies..J.D has one. Turk and Carla have one..Dr Cox has ................"

Joey : " Who the hell are these people."

I think that sums up my efforts to write a F.R.I.E.N.D.S & SCRUBS are still strangers.

4: I had a comical sequence in mind. Janitor has a fight with Dr Kelso and stops cleaning the Hospital... Monica and Carla comes to the rescue..They form a bond and .....

5: Remember in last chapter when J.D said that he thought that Monica was a great cook......that was my last failed attempt to find a connection between the two.

6: I made some great mistakes while writing this. I had no clear plots in mind and .....

But when I read it again today, I liked it as it is. I know this aint the best fan fiction but this is great simply coz it is what F.R.I.E.N.D.S was all about.

7: I believed that if ever a F.R.I.E.N.D.S reunion Movie is made, this would be the perfect plot.

WIth the advances in science , they must have found a way to make Monica pregnant.

8: Monica : " Dr. it you? You work here? Oh my God."

OH MY GOD.13 Chapters and I havent written about Janice.

JANICE is anagram for 'NICE JA'

{JA=JENNIFER ANISTON}

9: I am going to put all my heart in writing the next chapter.

Wish me luck.

10: This is the third fan-fiction I have written where Monica is pregnant...

This one is set after pregnancy while the other two are about how she became pregnant.:\

.net/s/5000331/1/THE_ONE_WHERE_ROSS_VOMITED_ON_RACHEL

.net/s/5018322/1/The_one_where_Monica_is_raped

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SEE YOU TOMORROW.


	14. the one where chandler is shocked

Am Back.

Is'nt it exicting?

Well, as promised ....this is'nt going to be the last chapter.

But ..who cares. This means ..the saga continues:

* * *

{Dr Cox is still recovering from the shock}

Dr Cox: " I am sorry but do I know you?"

Monica : " I am sorry that I knew you once."

{J.D appers from nowhere and kisses Monica's hand}

J.D {trying to explain} :" I did'nt heard anything. But I never imagined that you will say sorry to someone."

{J.D tilts his head and ....wait , we have no time for his fantasy and DR Cox are talking.}

Cox : " Mon...?"

Monica : " Yeah. Mon. You used to say that Monday is named after now..."

Cox :" You still believe that?"

Monica : " Not now. "

{Enters silence follows}

Chandler {nervously } " Is everything Okay"

J.D : " {trying to get rid of Chandler so he can know everything} Yeah. You can sit in the community room and read magazines ..they even have gay mag's there."

Chandler :" I am her husband and I dont read gay magazines."

Dr Cox : " Not all gay people read magazines."

Monica : " But some straight people are pain in the ass too."

Chandler {wildly moving his arms in air} : " I got it."

J.D looks at him questiongly.

Chandler : " This is an invisible apple."

J.D :" So.....?"

Chandler : " An apple a day keeps doctor away. can I have a private moment with my wife?"

* * *

{to be continued}


	15. Writers note

As promised, I will complete this story in the next few chapters. It took a lot of time and many people were of the view that I dont have any writing skills and I just post random words. Well, I have never said that I am a great writer but I enjoy writing. I will try to aviod the spelling mistakes. For the story, Its in the third year. This story is based on the assumption that with the advances in medical science, the technology has been devised so that Mondler could have a baby. I havent gone into the technical details as to how it would be possible. And I also regret the Scrubs influence on the story. Thats didnt went as I planned. So far, Monica was able to conceive but she lost the baby in a miscarriage in fourth week. That was supposed to be the 15th chapter but I couldnt write it. I had planned for test tube baby but Mondler would not go for it because that already have adopted kids. So, we will all have to assume that a new experimental surgery is developed which can help Monica to conceive. the only catch is that it is very costly for them to afford. And Chandler is totally against it because the last miscarriage has wrecked Monica both physically and mentally.

See you soon from the next chapters. We will finish this thing together.


End file.
